Bust your windows
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: Sonny is finally fed up with Chad and decides to do something about it. Songfic for the song 'Bust your windows' by the cast of 'Glee'. Now a multi-chapter!
1. Bust your windows

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC and I do not own 'bust your windows' by the cast of 'Glee'. However, I do own the privelege to think that it's a great song. :D yay me!**

**I recommend that you listen to the song while reading the story ;)**

* * *

I was walking towards The Mackenzie Falls set to tell Chad about the good news, Marshall had announced that me and Tawni would finally be getting our 'Check it out – girls' movie.

Chad and I had kinda been friends since our open conversation backstage at Gilroy's show. I admitted I didn't hate him and he admitted he didn't hate me either. I even think I heard him whisper that he loves me but I didn't tell him that. I figured he'd have the courage to tell me one of these days.

I was so excited. I'd finally have my own movie!

I said hello to the guard while passing him, they were used to me coming around now.

I pushed the big doors open with my two hands and scanned the room for Chad.

I smiled when I finally spotted him but he didn't notice me.

My smile faltered as I saw him looking at the new guest star of the week. You know tall, thin, blonde, the model type. I swear that his eyeballs were about to fall out of his head.

I felt anger built up inside, as she walked past him his eyes followed her every move untill they finally landed on me.

I was fuming, I ran out of there as fast as I could.

My hearts was shattered into a million pieces. I reached the parking lot exhausted.

Right there in front of me stood his convertible. I grinned, if he could break my heart well then I sure as hell could break something of his.

I ran back inside, took a crowbar out of the nearest supply closet and walked towards his car.

_I bust the windows out your car  
And no it didn't mend my broken heart  
I'll probably always have these ugly scars  
But right now I don't care about that part_

I felt relieved after the first strike but I just kept going, every bit of frustation from these past few months came out.

Every time I saw the pieces of glass fall to the ground it felt like a weight was lifted from my shoulders.

_I bust the windows out your car  
After I saw you lookin' right at her  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn  
I'm glad I did it cause you had to learn_

He would learn what it means to hurt. I know he didn't care, I should've always known but I kept hoping he'd change.

Well I guess I've given him time enough to change.

_I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you felt when you saw it  
I didn't know that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you see what happened when  
You say you can't just play with peoples feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
You probably say that it was juvenile  
__But I think that I deserve to smile  
Ha Ha Ha  
I bust the windows out your car  
You know I did it cause I left my mark  
Wrote my initials with the crowbar  
And then I drove off into the a dark_

I can't believe I thought he loved me, it's not like he ever did anything to prove that he did but that's Chad Dylan Cooper for you. He doesn't have feelings, only raging hormones like any other teenager.

I decided to leave my mark, he'd know that it was Sonny monroe that did this!

I carved Sonny into the hood of his car, I couldn't help but grin at the result.

I dropped the crowbar and got into my car, driving home. I'm sure I haven't heard the last of this but right now I don't care cause when I drove off I could hear him screaming "Nooo!" and all I could do was smile.

_I bust the windows out your car  
Hey you should feel lucky that that's all I did  
After 5 full years of this bullsh**  
Gave you all of me and you played with it oh  
I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you felt when you saw it  
I didn't think that I had that much strength  
But I'm glad you see what happened when  
You say you can't just play with peoples feelings  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it  
You probably say that it was juvenile  
But I think that I deserve to smile _

This had been going on since I first fell in love with 'Mackenzie' back home. I was sure I was going to marry him but when I came here and met the real Chad Dylan Cooper I was set back.

When he finally came around and started acting nice I was exstatic but I guess it was all just a game to him and I handed him myself on a silver platter. I guess I might as well had a string on my back that you could pull, I'd really be his toy then.

I didn't know I could do this but thinking of his reaction only made me feel stronger each second.

_Bust windows out ya car  
But it don't compare to my broken heart  
You could never feel how I felt that day  
Until that happens baby you don't know pain no__So I broke your car  
You caused me pain  
So I did the same  
Even though what you did to me was much worse  
I had to do something to make you hurt yeah_

Yeah I did it  
You should know it (you should know it)  
I am sorry (I am sorry)  
You deserved it (you deserved it)  
After what you did to me (after what you did)  
You deserved it (you deserved it)  
I am sorry  
No, no, no

You broken my heart

Oh but why am I still cryin'  
Why am I the who's still cryin'  
Oh, oh you really hurt me baby  
You really  
You really hurt me baby  
Hey,hey, hey, hey, hey, hey  
Now watch me, you  
Now watch me  
I bust the windows out your car

I parked my car and walked up to my appartment.

When the door closed behind me I broke down crying.

I guess even breaking his windows didn't ease the real pain.

As my shattered heart ached even thinking of him, I couldn't help it.

Even after all that he has done, I still love Chad Dylan Cooper...

* * *

**For those who read my multi-chapter 'creature of the night', I know I should continue with that and I am but I just wanted to write this one-shot. It was kind of in my mind and taking up place for great idea's for my multi-chapter so...**

**Please review, Pretty please?**


	2. Take a bow

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC and I do not own 'Take a bow' by the cast of 'Glee' (or Rihanna).**

**Again I recommend that you listen to the song while reading, I listened to it a lot while writing this too so. :D**

**I'd like to dedicate this to StarfishOnTheBeach (For being my first Belgian fan and for reading and reviewing all of my stories, you're AMAZING) , she might finally get the happy ending that she was hoping for. Although Chad will have to work for it, I'm not a girl who easily forgives so Sonny won't forgive easily either! :P**

* * *

I had been crying all night but right now I was trying to wash that all away. I kept telling myself he wasn't worth it. The worst moment of the night was when he had been throwing pebbles at my window.

_***Flashback***_

"Sonny!"

I lifted my head from my knees slowly, I had been sitting here like this for so long that I thought it would hurt to move again.

I could feel that my eyes were still red and puffy from crying.

I almost concluded that I must've imagined someone calling my name but then I heard it again.

"Sonny!"

Followed by another Pebble hitting my window.

I glanced at my cellphone. It was almost 3 at night. The room was pitch dark and I had to feel my way towards the window, too distracted to search for the light switch.

"Sonny!" The person yelled once more, it sounded angry yet with a hint of sadness this time.

"I'm coming, I'm coming.." I whispered, more to myself then the person outside my window.

I saw Chad standing there, holding the next pebble in his hand.

I suddenly remembered what I did to his car only a couple of hours ago.

I ducked as quickly as I could.

"Sonny, please. Come on, I saw you looking. I know you're there Sonny!"

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Sonny, I know you're mad , heck even my car knows your mad by now. Just give me a chance to talk to you!"

"No!" I yelled, slamming my window shut.

I walked to my bedroom and got ready to go to bed. I might as well try to get some sleep, it would be a long day tomorrow.

_***End Flashback***_

I looked at my reflection again, checking for any signs of crying. I wouldn't let him or anyone else know that I had been crying.

I applied some make-up and curled my hair.

After checking the image in the mirror once more I left my appartment satisfied.

It all appaered to be another normal day at the studio.

I found my cast running lines in the prop house, they had just recieved the new scripts for the week and were reading them with eachother.

When I walked in Nico and Grady immediatly gathered around me, followed by Zora.

"Hey Sonny, High five!"

"Okay.." I answered giving Nico and grady a high five.

"For what exactly?" I asked them.

"For wrecking Poopers car!" Nico exclaimed.

" Yeah, you should've seen him drive into the parking lot today. He looked so pissed!" Grady almost giggled.

"Everybody was laughing at him! It was amazing!" Zora added.

" He won't be showing his face around here anymore." Tawni added smiling diabolically at her reflection.

I gave them all a meek smile and walked to the table to take my script. I started reading it to avert any other conversation with my castmates about the dreaded subject.

Time past quickly and during the lunch break we sat at our usual table in the cafeteria.

I stood up to get some fro-yo but bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry.." I started but looked up to see Chad's icy blue eyes staring directly into mine. "No wait, I'm not." I continued trying to get past him but he kept blocking the way.

"Sonny, please just listen to me.." He pleaded.

" Why should I listen to you? There's nothing to talk about Chad, just another misunderstanding.."

"Sonny, a simple misunderstanding doensn't make you ruin my car!"

"No , you drooling over some chick when I thought you liked me does!"

" Sonny, I do like you, you know that. I wasn't drooling over anyone.."

"Oh really?"

"_Oh, How about a round of applause, Yeah  
A standing ovation  
Oooooo, Yeah  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah"_

I started singing, clapping my hands softly.

"_You look so dumb right now  
Standing outside my house  
Trying to apologize  
You're so ugly when you cry  
Please, just cut it out"_

I sang pointing my finger at him while he stood there looking sad.

"_Don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow"_

I gestured to the rest of the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at the two of us.

"_Grab your clothes and get gone (get gone)  
You better hurry up  
Before the sprinklers come on (come on)  
Talkin' bout'  
Girl, I love you, you're the one  
This just looks like a re-run  
__Please, what else is on (on)"_

I was close to tears now but I wouldn't let him notice that. I kept strong and I continued to sing without even a tremble in my voice.

_"And don't tell me you're sorry cuz you're not  
Baby when I know you're only sorry you got caught  
But you put on quite a show  
You really had me goin'  
But now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow"_

I took some distance from him and put every emotion I had left into the last bit.

"_Oh, And the award for  
The best liar goes to you (goes to you)  
For making me believe (that you)  
That you could be faithful to me  
Let's hear your speech, Ohh"_

I felt strenght flowing trough me once more, the same as it deed yesterday while I was letting my frustrations out on his car.

_"How about a round of applause  
A standing ovation"_

"But you put on quite a show  
Really had me goin'  
Now it's time to go  
Curtain's finally closin'  
That was quite a show  
Very entertainin'  
But it's over now (But it's over now)  
Go on and take a bow"

"But it's over now"

Everyone clapped for me as I started to walk away but one person held my wrist tightly. I turned around to meet his blue eyes once more, knowing it would be him trying to keep me here.

I wasn't prepared for this though...

* * *

**I felt like this could be more than a one-shot... that's why I wrote this chapter**


	3. Because of you

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC and I do not own 'Because of you' by 98 degrees**

**What's between (..) means that they don't really sing it in this story but it is part of the actual songlyrics.**

**When something is in _fat_, it means that I changed that from the original lyrics to fit the story better.**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I turned around to see Chad staring at with so much sadness in his eyes that I almost gave in, almost.

* * *

**Chad's POV**

I had to do something to win Sonny back, I wouldn't survive it if she left me.

I started singing the first song that came to my mind, the song that always reminded me of Sonny.

_(It's all... it's all... it's all... )  
"You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind  
When you're not around  
It's all... it's all...  
It's all because of you "_

"You're my sunshine  
Oh yeah... "

I tried looking her in the eyes the whole time but it was hard for me, I felt so ashamed of how I treated her. It wasn't easy either, I imagined that when I finally told her how I really felt we'd be alone. I never imagined an audience with it.

"_Baby I really know by now  
Since we met that day  
You showed me the way  
I felt it then you gave me love  
I can't describe  
How much I feel for you "_

"I said baby I should have known by now  
Should have been right there  
Whenever you needed love  
And if only you were here  
I'd tell you, yes I'd tell you  
Oh yeah... "

I was glad when I saw her face soften up a little, even though she was trying to keep a straight face.

So I started the chorus again but with a little more confidence now. I even carressed her cheek softly.

_"You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
__'Cause I'm losing my mind  
When you're not around  
It's all... it's all...  
It's all because of you "_

"Honestly, could it be you and me  
Like it was before  
Neither less or more  
'Cause when I close my eyes  
At night I realize that no one else  
Could ever take your place "

I stepped closer to her, watching her closely to see if she'd let me get any closer. She didn't back up anymore, I hope that's a good sign.

"_I still can feel and it's so unreal  
When you're touching me **smiling** endlessly  
It's just a place in the sun  
Where our love's begun  
I miss you... yes I miss you "_

"_You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind  
When you're not around  
It's all... it's all...  
It's all because of you "_

I smiled at her before continuing to the last verse. A real smile, not my 'Chad Dylan Cooper'-smile that's supposed to make all the girls swoon.

"_If I knew how to tell you  
What's on my mind  
Make you understand  
Then I'd always be there  
Right by your side "_

"_You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind  
When you're not around  
It's all... it's all...  
It's all because of you "_

I concluded the song by taking her in my arms and rocking her gently like a baby before whispering in her ear once more. "You're my Sunshine.."

I closed my eyes as she sobbed onto my shirt, hitting my chest softly once in a while. I let her, I had hurt her badly so she deserved to be mad at me.

Luckily the crowd that had gathered started to leave slowly when they noticed that there was nothing to see anymore.

* * *

**There will be more chapters, if you guys would like that.. OR the story could end here...**

**Let me know in a review or private message..**


End file.
